Testing of target devices may be performed using different testing modules. Each different testing module may potentially use a different low-level test implementation language to control its operations during testing.
WO2004/072670 describes an example of a high-level test specification language that uses general-purpose object-oriented constructs e.g. C++ objects and classes to develop test programs for an open architecture tester. A standard C++ compiler may be used to create an executable test program. This document suggests that device-specific data or device-test-specific data may be an input at execution time.
It would be desirable to write test code in a generic high-level test specification language that can be converted to particular low-level test code defined in a particular low-level test implementation language dependent upon the particular testing module to be used.